


Cookies

by Anonymous Sea Otter (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Sea%20Otter
Summary: “Mmmmf Haff I tolf you I wuv you wately?” Jackson rolled his eyes his husband had no table manners.“Only everytime I make you cum.” Stiles suggestively waggled his eyebrows taking his cocoa and washing down his cookie. “If you get sick I'm not dealing with you,” Jackson said gesturing to Stiles' wet clothes.“Firstly we both know that’s a lie and secondly I thought you were making dinner?”(Just some Fluff Enjoy)





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



Jackson lay on the couch listening to rain pin off the roof as he read a book and enjoyed his day off. Stiles was unfortunately at work, though no matter how much he may love his husband some peace and quiet was appreciated. The weather was terrible and probably supernatural it never rained this much in this part of California.If it were any colder it’d be snowing. Jackson felt bad for Stiles having to be out in this but such was the life of a cop’s husband. Stiles had been texting him all afternoon mostly to gripe but it sounded like overall he was having a pretty terrible day.

 

Lot’s of car accidents and someone had even rear-ended his cruiser. He was okay thank fuck.  Was probably going to be a mess of paperwork no doubt. Jackson looked down at his watch Stiles would hopefully be home in about an hour. His phone vibrated on his lap and he picked it up already knowing it was probably Stiles.

 

“Hey,” Jackson replied cheerfully.

 

 _“Hey, babe.”_ Jackson didn’t need werewolf hearing to know Stiles sounded terrible His voice was hoarse like he’d been shouting and he sounded dead tired.

 

“You Okay?”

 

 _“Yeah, long day in the cold rain and fucking crazy people everywhere, but I’m okay. I’ll be home in about an hour, want me to pick up dinner on the way?”_ Jackson wasn’t really in the mood to cook but it sounded like Stiles could use a good, home-cooked meal.

 

“I’ll cook sweetheart, you be safe alright?” He added a bit of a threatening tone to his voice on the ‘alright’. Kind of a stay safe or else. Stiles was prone to being brave a little reckless. Of course, it was one of the things Jackson loved most about him. That and his incredible oral skills, and massive dick….. He was going to make himself hard if he continued this line of thought.

 

 _“Thanks, babe I will. I love you.”_ Jackson smiled at that, a little warmth filling his chest.  

 

“You to dork,” Jackson answered fondly hanging up to Stiles chuckling at him. He marked his page and made his way into the kitchen deciding on just making a simple dinner, of nothing… They had literally nothing in their pantry or refrigerator except cookie dough several rolls of chocolate chip cookie dough. Fuck it they were grown men no one could stop them from having cookies and hot chocolate for dinner. Still, he used his phone app to order pizza just in case they needed something more substantial.

 

Jackson was just piling cookies on a platter when he heard Stiles pull up he grabbed Stiles’ mug and the plate of cookies and stood by the door trying not to laugh as he heard stiles jog up to the door swearing about the rain. Stiles came in dripping everywhere looking positively pathetic. Jackson wanted to hug him. “Welcome home baby.” Stiles kicked off his muddy boot shrugging off his coat quickly before crossing the room and planting a kiss on Jackson’s lips. He smiled into the kiss Stiles was a dork but he was **HIS** dork damn it. Stiles broke the kiss taking on of the cookies and cramming it into his mouth.

 

“Mmmmf Haff I tolff you I wuv you wately?” Jackson rolled his eyes his husband had no table manners.

 

“Only everytime I make you cum.” Stiles suggestively waggled his eyebrows taking his cocoa and washing down his cookie. “If you get sick I'm not dealing with you,” Jackson said gesturing to Stiles' wet clothes.

 

“Firstly we both know that’s a lie and secondly I thought you were making dinner?” Jackson poked Stiles in the chest teasingly.

 

“Someone didn’t go to the store on their day off so all we had was cookie dough.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Jackson Sat the platter aside and pulled him into a tight hug. Inhaling his scent not minding his damp hair. His wolf rumbled happily having it’s mate close again. “I ordered Pizza, go clean up and dinner should be here alright?”

 

“Kay,” Stiles kissed him again before dragging himself upstairs.  While Stiles showered and changed, the pizza arrived Jackson paid the poor soaked pizza boy and gave him a good tip. He was an asshole, not a monster. Well if you discounted the whole Kanima-Werewolf thing. Stiles came down toweling his hair grabbing a plat and a couple slice before dropping on the couch. “Come here and cuddle me lizardwolf!” Stiles half whined half shouted. Jackson sighed grabbing his own dinner and sliding onto the couch wrapped around Stiles comfortably.

 

“Need anything else?” Jackson teased pressing a kiss to the back of Stiles neck. As an after thought he reached up pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covering them both up. Contently snuggling against his mate.

 

“I’ve got cookies, pizza and you, that’s all I need.” He smiled pulling stiles closer his nose buried in Stiles’ hair.

 

“Yeah me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
